


No Animal Crackers in the Soup

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Olga protects Helga as much as she can.





	No Animal Crackers in the Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Hey Arnold' nor am I profiting from this.

Olga considers waking their mother for dinner only she doesn’t like animal shaped macaroni. Their mother has slumped over in the rocking chair again. Someone should cover her with a blanket. She needs a pillow before her neck gets a crick like last time.

Olga hoists Helga into her booster seat. Dry toast provides her with a temporary distraction as their animals cool down. Water has to do since the milk smells off. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” she promises. “I think mummy is just tired. She’ll have a smoothie later.”

Helga doesn’t notice. Olga does. She notices everything.


End file.
